moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyzun
Physical Description An older Orc in his early forties, Kyzun comes off as exceedingly mundane at first glance. Simple grey and black leather protects his hulking body, and aside from the insignia of the Kor’kron Legion, is otherwise unremarkable. His face is fringed with ragged dull black hair on either side, ending in a clean and rounded chin. What little hair he possesses is slacked back and straight up- his sole high-profile feature. Beyond these physical features, he usually has a rifle slung over his back, a large flask filled with what is most likely liquor tied to his belt, and a pair of daggers sheathed against his legs. His right hand appears to be mangled, but he doesn’t seem to be much worse off for the handicap, as one of his daggers is sheathed in a position where that hand might reach it. All of these features would give a clear indication that this Orc is a member of the Shattered Hand Clan, the Horde’s premier assassin and special operations group. Background The Orcish Horde Born ten years before the Dark Portal opened into Azeroth, Kyzun was wrought forth during a turbulent time that saw the rise of the old Horde and the genocide of the Draenei. While he was too young to remember most of this era, Kyzun’s own parents- Thrak Clawbreak and Cerasa Meatshield of the Shattered Hand Clan- were caught up in these developments, ultimately drinking of the demon blood. Kyzun was spared the early demon taint as a result of his young age, and did not participate in the First War and the razing of Stormwind. However, by the time the Second War broke out in Azeroth between the Grand Alliance and the Orcish Horde, Kyzun had become a fully indoctrinated- and demon tainted- member of the onslaught. Eschewing heavy arms and armor from the start, Kyzun was found to be particularly more effective as a scout and assassin. Kyzun saw his first military engagements during the Second War at the age of sixteen. He earned his namesake- Shattershank- when he took an Alliance Footman by surprise and shattered the man’s armor from behind with the brutal strike of a dragon tooth dagger. Shortly afterward, Kyzun was given the honor name and then, with his rite of passage all but complete, shattered his right hand with the strike of a hammer. It is a day Kyzun remembers with swelling pride, as it is the day that Kyzun truly became a member of the Shattered Hand Clan. To this day, he carries the mangled and misshapen right hand that healed during the war holding a dagger. Aftermath of the Second War With the tactical route of the Orcish Horde at the close of the Second War, Kyzun was captured along with many other Orcs, among them the Bleeding Hollow, Shattered Hand, and Warsong Clans. Demon taint withdrawal was quick to set in, rendering him and all others apathetic and weak, barely worth the energy to guard against. It wasn’t until the Frostwolf Clan began raiding the internment camps, freeing the prisoners, that a glimmer of hope was given to the aging Kyzun. He, along with all the others, swore themselves to a new Horde, free of the demon taint. Kyzun was thirty-one years old. Reunited with his clanmates, the Shattered Hand Clan lived once more under the leadership of Warchief Thrall. Tasked with intelligence gathering, assassinations, and other generally honorless and disreputable tasks, Kyzun came to view his role as a necessarily evil, and over time, became steadily more comfortable with it. Under the new Horde, he excelled in his tasks and rose up through the ranks of the Shattered Hand before requesting a transfer to the most prestigious of Horde combat units- the Kor’kron Legion. At the age of forty-three, his request was granted. March of the Legion Since joining The Kor'kron Legion, Kyzun has become well-acquainted with the goblin priest, Legionnaire Doctor Rasomil. Kyzun’s in-depth knowledge of anatomy gleaned from carving people up is apparently credible work experience in the eyes of his superior, as he often assists the Doctor in triage and surgery procedures- particularly with new Kor’kron recruits. Between military engagements, tinkering with his High-Power Bolt Gun, and brewing an ale powerful enough to coat weapons with as poison, he can often be found butting heads with a Stormrock Clan Orc, Skana Shadowfist. ---- Category:Horde Category:Horde Rogue Category:Engineer Category:Tailor Category:Orc